


Seasonal Secrets

by MinouMirrors



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eating Disorders, Friendship, Learning to trust, Some Humor, Worry, maybe romance in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinouMirrors/pseuds/MinouMirrors
Summary: Inspired by the constant concern over eating in MM. It was super cute but now it’s my excuse to twist it a bit.The group is like family and that means looking out for one another.  MC has only been around a short time and as the winter approaches, she going to learn just how guarded she is when her new family starts to suspect something isn't right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my first fanfiction so please be lenient over any misspelling. I’ll try to edit anything I spot that is too distracting. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Each update will include Chat logs and regular paragraph chapters.

**Where’s MC**  
\---  
Chat log 01

 

Yoosung has entered  
Zen has entered  
Jumin has entered

**Yoosung:** SO Judging by yesterday’s backlog. Is it safe to say Zen’s ego has reached orbit?

 **Zen:** It’s not everyday someone saves a life of a child 

**Zen:** Especially someone as good looking as I am 

**Jumin:** Hardly. 

**Zen:** Excuse me!?

 **Jumin:** Finding the mother of a lost child at a shopping district hardly counts as saving it’s life.

 **Yoosung:** ITS?!

 **Zen:** HEARTLESS

 **Jumin:** What

707 has entered the chat

**Yoosung:** HI Seven!! 

**Zen:** Tell Jumin that my act was nothing short of heroic

 **Zen:** The mother was so happy. She started to cry. 

**Zen:** She also wanted a picture ~~

 **Jumin:** Anyone could have done it. 

**707:** Actually pretty busy with work ATM 

**707:** But I was wondering if you guys have talked to MC lately?

 **Yoosung:** oh?! W-why!!!?

 **Zen:** I talked to her two days ago 

**Zen:** which is actually too long since I have spoke with her

 **Zen:** I should text her right now

 **Jumin:** I have been busy with back to back meetings so I haven’t but I am aware she had a lunch with Jaehee over the weekend

 **Zen:** Why wasn’t I invited

 **Yoosung:** wow zen

 **707:** Oh ! 

**707:** ^__^ maybe the universe will grant me the power to summon Jaehee to the chat

Jaehee has entered the chat

**Yoosung:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Zen:** -_-

 **Jaehee:** ?

 **707:** =^o^= Hi Jaehee

 **Jaehee:** Hello

 **Jumin:** Assistant Kang have you spoken with MC lately?

 **Jaehee:** As you are aware, I been stuck working extra hours on your new project.

 **Jaehee:** So I have been rather busy all week.

 **Jaehee:** The last time I have been in contact with her was Saturday. 

**707:** Ummmmm I see

 **Yoosung:** Aren’t you going to tell us why you are looking for her?

 **Yoosung:** SHOULD WE BE WORRIED!?

**Jaehee:** ? 

**707:** ^^ maybe not yet

 **707:** But she hasn’t been in the chats lately and I was wonder is she’s been eating

 **707:** Is that weird ?

 **Jaehee:** Looking out for the health of an RFA member hardly qualifies as weird

 **Zen:** Coming from you Seven. It’s not even remotely weird. 

**707:** ‘O’  <3

 **Zen:** See what I mean??

 **Jaehee:** ^^ 

**Jumin:** Why the fuss for a detail like this?

 **707:** OOPS gotta go back to slaving away~~

 **707:** If you reach her

 **707:** Ask her for me!!!

 **707:** Thanks!!

707 has left

**Yoosung:** IM WORRIED

 **Yoosung:** I’m going to CALL HER

Yoosung has left

**Zen:** I already sent a PM~*~*

 **Jumin:** So did I.

 **Zen:** -_-

 **Jaehee:** I don’t believe it’s an issue that needs to be met with panic.

 **Jaehee:** Luciel should have clarified more.

 **Jaehee:** Also Mr Han, I’m at the conference room for your next meeting but I don’t see you. 

**Jaehee:** Please do not be late. 

**Jumin:** =v= meow

 **Zen:** ugh I’m out of here;;

Zen has left

Jumin has left

**Jaehee:** I hope that means he’s on his way;;

Jaehee has left


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC wakes up to find missed messages and phone calls.

Staring at her body in the mirror, she stood motionless. Mornings are the hardest. She’ll wake up alone in her apartment and force herself out of bed. It was never an easy task but it was especially true in the fall. She would say she had gotten pretty good managing her seasonal depression but she always thought that. Only to find herself struggling to stay afloat once winter has hit. 

It wasn’t just that, her mental health suffered and the real danger was falling into the trap of relapsing. She reached out and grabbed her soft stomach. Staring at herself was making her sick. She grabbed at her skin only to release it when she realized just how hard she was clawing at herself. She had to tear herself away. To distract herself with something as she got ready for work. She reached for her phone for some mindless social media. Maybe she'll find some joy in shitty memes? She hesitated when she noticed the sudden collection of unanswered PMS from her friends. 

It wasn’t like she wanted to ignore them but she just hasn’t had much energy to really participate lately. Now the notification were giving her unwanted stress. MC had to take some deep breath before jumping into it. Maybe it was something funny they were dying to tell her. She did read some backlog about Zen rescuing some kid??? What she read brought a wave of guilt. Concern over her whereabouts and about ..eating? She bite her lip and clicked on the new backlog from this morning. As she feared, Seven had something to do with this. 

He did do a background search on her. About a two month ago, back when she first met them all. He never brought up the things he must have seen but now it looks like he couldn’t help himself. He must be doing it out of kindness but MC felt tears sting her eyes. She didn’t want anyone to know. She can deal with this alone. She was strong enough to get help and she was strong enough to not fail. Frustrated, she wiped her eyes and reached out for her work out clothes. Maybe a long run on the treadmill is what she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Misunderstanding**  
\---  
Chat log 02

 

MC has entered the chat  
Yoosung has entered the chat  
Jaehee has entered the chat

**Yoosung:** >_< MC! You didn’t pick up!!!

 **Yoosung:** I tried to call you a couple times

 **MC:** Oh I was working out;;

 **MC:** Sorry

 **Jaehee:** Hello, MC. It’s nice to see you.

 **MC:** Hello ^_^

 **Jaehee:** Have you read the previous messages? 

**Jaehee:** Luciel was asking about you.

 **Yoosung:** YEAH 

**Yoosung:** He was worried you weren’t eating.

 **Yoosung:** and it got ME worried.

 **MC:** ;;;

Zen has entered the chat

**Zen** It’s great to see you around MC! 

**Zen** I missed you ;)

 **MC:** haha… hello lovely Zen~

 **Jaehee:** It seems to me that the root of this problem is your lack of activity in the chatroom.

 **Jaehee:** Have you fallen ill?

 **MC:** Oh, yeah that’s it. 

**Zen:** I wish you had told us.

 **Zen:** I would have cooked you something.

 **Yoosung:** ME TOO!! I can look up some recipes that are good for colds.

 **MC:** You are all very kind but don’t worry. I’m feeling much better now.

 **Jaehee:** I’m happy to hear that. 

**Jaehee:** If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask. 

**Jaehee:** We’re here for you.

 **MC:** Thank you… so much

707 has entered the chat 

**MC:** I better go out now. 

**MC:** Bye guys!

MC has left 

**707:** …

707 has left the chat

**Zen:** ookay?? 

**Zen:** Now that was odd.

 **Jaehee:** Very. 

**Jaehee:** But I also have to go back to work. 

**Zen:** So do I. Gotta go to resershal. 

Jaehee has left

Zen has left

**Yoosung:** … I am...

 **Yoosung:** Going to go play LOLOL;;

Yoosung has left


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven is feeling uneasy

Seven couldn’t focus now. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He knew it was wrong to mention anything in the chat but he did anyways. It was abuse of power and he would rather not have MC feel like he was going to hold her secrets over her like blackmail. At least not in a serious manner anyhow. 

His fingers slowed down little by little until he didn’t have the energy to continue. His mind was scattered. Perhaps he should apologized he thought but he wasn’t sure if that was the best route just yet. Or to be more honest with himself, he doesn’t know if he could face her. Especially when he had the suspicion she was lying about her cold. No one else had a clue about her previous eating disorder. 

It felt wrong for jumping so quickly to that. From what he found, she had gotten help for it months ago. It looked like she was able to beat it..? He doesn’t know much about it to give a clear diagnosis but piecing together recent photos, she did look like she gained some weight. Probably? She always wore modest clothes and sweaters all the time. She just looked fine...why would anyone second guess her except for him?

He still had the camera's setup for safety and she didn’t look like she had a cold. No tissues and no signs of sneezing. For people that rarely see her in person, she looked as cute as she always did. He, however, saw her everyday at work. He noticed a change the past few weeks in her habits. She’ll start work later and end the day earlier. She’ll break often but never leave the desk. She’ll just curl up in her chair and grab her phone or start watching videos. She didn’t use to do that. Worst of all, he noticed a lack of food. He never saw her eat on camera. When they first started, she would always bring an apple to snack on and her only break was for lunch. 

He got up from his desk, pressing down on the closest chip bag only to find it empty. He couldn’t stand this feeling. He only witnessed a small window into her in life. She could have just changed her routine. She had plenty of time to eat so why did he get so concerned. He grabbed his keys and started heading toward the door. What he really needed right now was a cute kitty to help him think straight. Time to visit Elizabeth the 3rd!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the long pause. I still haven’t done Jumin's storyline so forgive me if he seems OOC. This was the weakest chapter I had planned out so I couldn’t bring myself to write it. After this one, the rest should be sooner than later. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> FIXED THE CODE >->o why did I torture myself

**Pep Talk**  
\---  
Chat log 01

 

Jumin has entered the chat  
Zen has entered the chat  
Yoosung has entered the chat  
MC has entered the chat

 

 **Zen:** I rushed to rehearsal and I end up being early -_-  
**Yoosung:** hmm cra  
**Zen:** cra??  
**Mc:** Translating Yoosung [Hi Zen! That sure sound crazy! woowee]  
**Zen:** either you play your game or you chat !! -___-  
**Yoosung:** okay  
**Yoosung:** I can take a break : )  
**Yoosung:** MC, is that how you think I talk?!  
**Mc:** :3c  
**Yoosung:** LOL  
**Jumin:** This meeting is boring  
**Zen:** it’s your job  
**Zen:** deal with it  
**Jumin:** I am  
**Jumin:** but it is still boring. The man is long winded.  
  
Jaehee has entered  
  
**Jumin:** oops  
**Jaehee:** …  
**Jaehee:** : Mr, Han. Please refrain from saying ‘oops’ whenever you see me enter the chat.  
**Jaehee:** I do not want to warn you verbally but it is rude to pull out your phone during a proposal  
**Yoosung:** But Jeahae  
**Yoosung:** Aren’t you doing the same thing ??  
**Jaehee:** No  
**Jaehee:** I had another errand to run for Mr.Han but I glanced inside when I passed by  
**Jumin:** There is no need for concern.  
**Jumin:** I already decided to decline the man’s offer  
**Jumin:** It wasn't up to my standards.  
**Jaehee:** The meeting isn’t even over...how  
**Zen:** can we talk about anything else than trust fund kids job  
**Jaehee:** I’m sorry, Zen. I’ll stop  
**Jaehee:** I have to go anyways and I advice Mr. Han to do the same.  
  
Jaehee has left  
  
707 has entered  
  
**707:** HEY GUYS!  
**Yoosung:** Hi Seven!!  
**Zen:** oh, looks like the rest of the cast is finally here  
**707:** [photo] [The screen displays a selfie with a cute white cat being held up to his cheeks. From the background it was obvious to anyone who has be there that he was inside Jumin’s house]  
**Yoosung:** ah oh  
**Mc:** Ah oh2  
**Zen:** I’m going to squeeze  
**707:** Aren’t we super cute  >o< <3  
**Jumin:** a;uf;  
  
Jumin has left the chat  
  
**707:** : ] ??  
  
Jeahee has entered the chat  
  
**Jaehee:** What happened.  
**707:** Hello o/  
**Jaehee:** Um, I see  
**Mc:** did something happen?  
**Jaehee:** Mr. han  
**Jaehee:** Just ran out of his meeting -__-  
**707:** LOLOL  
**Yoosung:** Seven run  
**Jaehee:** Now i have to do damage control…  
**Jaehee:** sighss  
  
Jaehee has left  
  
**MC:** … what a mess  
**MC:** good luck  
  
MC has left  
  
**707:** … Heh  
**Yoosung:** D:  > dont let him catch you  
**Zen:** rehearsal is starting but I’ll log in later to see if you are still alive  
  
Zen has left


	6. Chapter 6

Seven blasted his music as he petted Elizabeth. He was far too distracted to play with her as he would normally. It looked like cats were not enough to left this gloomy mood. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the owner of the apartment storming into the room. It was only Elizabeth’s deserve to leap to her master that Seven looked up to see the cold hard stare of Jumin. 

“Heh, how’d you get here so fast? Your car shouldn’t be able to do that~” he teased, Digging his own grave. Jumin, now with a cat in his arms, looked down at him like a villain ready to toss the hero into a pit of hungry robot sharks. He wished he didn’t feel like he deserved that kind of ending.

Instead, trust fund kid only glared with anger behind those cold eyes. They would give away to some suspicion as he studied the hacker. It was a turn of event Seven didn’t see coming.

“Why are you here?”

“To play with Elle!!” Seven faked a grin but Jumin was unmoved.

“That’s not her name and you knew I’ll have you kick out of here with the force of all my security guards but you stayed here anyways. Why?”

“I just lost track of time?” Seven shrugged innocently. 

“You never just pet Elizabeth the 3rd.” Jumin stated the facts so calmly he threw Seven off his game.

“Huh- whatcha mean??”

“Are you running away from something.” His words were uttered so nonchalantly. Seven reacted with a cartoonish gasp but he felt his heart sink. For an emotionless business man, Jumin shouldn’t be able to read him so clearly. He was worse than he thought. Jumin took his reaction as a confirmation of his suspicion. 

“Just because work is getting to you, it doesn't give you permission to break into people’s homes and pet their cats. You’ll get nowhere unless you face it head on.”

It wasn’t work that was plaguing Seven, but the advice was still sound. He should really just tackle the problem head on and speak with MC. Easier said than done. He let out a small sigh and got up with a smile on his face.

“I guess you’re right, but Elle is sooo cute I couldn’t help myself!” He tried to take a few steps to the door but Jumin blocked his way. He let out a nervous chuckle. “Ah, I’m getting out. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Yes, but under my terms.” With that his security guards came in and grabbed Seven by his arms. Shock was written on his face.   
“A-Are you going to have God Seven thrown into your pit?!” 

“If I had a pit, I would.” He motioned the guards to escort the intruder out. Saying good-bye the only way he knew how.

“Never come back here again.”


End file.
